Field of the Invention
A scissors-type crimping tool is provided for crimping a female electrical contact onto an electrical conductor, including a toggle arrangement actuated by an operating lever to operate cascade spring means from a non-stressed condition to a stressed caged condition, thereby to afford processing of different cross-sections of ferrules and conductors in the crimping die, and to apply the force of the stressed cascade spring arrangement to the crimping die member during the final stage of the crimping operation.
Description of Related Art
Crimping tools are known from the prior art, as shown by the German patent No. DE 195 07 347 C1, which discloses the use of pressing tongs for crimping wire end ferrules in which force path compensation is provided by a spring lever integrated into and fastened in the handle part, brought into an active connection with a lever arm of the toggle joint drive and by a cross-sectional reduction in the form of a constriction located in the middle section of the fixed handle part.
However, the force path compensation device realized in this manner allows only a very limited diameter range of wire end ferrules that can be pressed in the pressing tongs.
Therefore, a crimping tool is desired for wire end ferrules that allows the crimping of wire end ferrules on conductors in the greatest possible diameter range so that the greatest possible spectrum of conductor cross sections can be provided with wire end ferrules with a single crimping tool.
The present invention therefore has the basic task of creating a crimping tool for wire end ferrules that avoids the above-cited disadvantages.